deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cazador
A victim of war, child soldier, vigilante, and now a sith lord, Cazador has seen it all. Born to a poor family, Antonio lived in Venezuela for few years before his town was attacked. His family was presumed killed and a group of mercenaries offered to take him and train him. After fighting for years as a child soldier, the mercenary group, Blackstorm was disbanded. While spending time in Mexico, he managed to find his mother and a little brother he never got to meet. His father however, had disapeared on day and never returned. As his peaceful life went on, Tony became engaged and was a father to be. Before his normal life could continue, an old enemy he made in Blackstorm found him and murdered his family right before his eyes. Tony was left for dead, but escaped and took on the name of Cazador. The years to come would be dedicated to revenge. He hunted the man down before forcing him to swallow a high tech grenade. Expecting death along with his enemy, Cazador was surpried to be alive. He awoke on an unknown planet before being found by a High Elf named Relampago. He healed the warrior and revealed that he knew his father. Relampago gave Cazador an armored suit that would help him on his travels while looking for his father. While looking, he entered a city called Isafaro that was being controlled by a military like state known as Vulture. Unable to stand by and watch, Cazador helped as many as he could before being mentally tortured by one of Vulture's loose experiments, Legion. The defeat left him broken before being founded by a sith named Darth Ira. She offered Cazador a chance at power and in his weak moment, he took it and started down his path toward the dark side. From then on he was dubbed Darth Harbinger. Description Personality Physical Appearance Story Origin Child Soldier Family Life Revenge Genesis Powers Weapons and Armor Quotes *''"Goodnight, asshole."'' *''"This isn't hell! It's an operating table... and I'm the surgeon!"'' *''"I will do whatever it takes to gain this power. I swore I would sacrifice my body and my life to get what I wanted. If I have to sacrifice my humanity as well then so be it. I will do whatever it takes to see that I get what I want in the end."'' *''"So this is how it ends... You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain... I guess that's how I'll be remembered by these freedom fighters. If only they knew the truth. People will never be free. Everyone will be ruled someday. If there is a God then he failed at creating us. If only I could of become a god. I could saved them all. I could of truly shown them all a life where there would be true peace. All I wanted was a way to find peace, but now only do I fully understand at the very end. There will never be peace. Only in death will any of us find it. Peace is a lie."'' Trivia *Cazador is spanish for hunter. *In the previous RP board Cazador was on, Tony Romano's alias was Archangel. This was changed to due to another character on the board sharing the same alias.